This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Digital content, such as for example music and video (of which the latter will be used as an illustrative example hereinafter), is by nature easy to modify. Such modifications may be done at practically any point in the content distribution chain, but such modifications are not always desired by the content creator and/or the content owner. However, the prior art proposes no solutions for controlling modifications to content.
It can thus be appreciated that there is a need for a solution that allows detection, and possibly also restrict, of such modifications.
The present invention provides such a solution.